Dragon Puncher's Big Strikers Match
by firedragon24k
Summary: Mario Strikers is the Mushroom Kingdom's version of soccer. Read on for my first ever soccer match.


**Dragon Puncher's Big Strikers Match**

Soccer, a team sport with everyone cheering and this time, it's a Mario Strikers tournament. This is my first Strikers game that I'll be competing in The Palace and I'm wearing my green armored jersey. The referee said, "And now, making his debut Strikers appearance, Dragon Puncher!"

I entered the stadium with the crowd cheering. I smiled to the crowd and said, "Thank you! Thanks so much!"

The ref smiled to me and said, "Well, looks who's here! Dragon Puncher, welcome to the game. I'm your referee and I'll be with you for the whole game and you look so good in your armored jersey."

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be here in my first ever Strikers game and today, I'm playing all by myself." I replied.

"Well, it looks like it is going to be a great match because today's match is a one on one Strikers match!" The referee shouted, "That's right, it's just you and the goalie because your opponent for today's match is going to be Bowser!"

Then Bowser came to me and said, "Well, it looks like you're ready for a single-player Strikers match. Are you sure you're up against the King of all Koopas?"

"Of course!" I replied, "This is going to be a great match. I promise that this match is going to be fair and square. So, let's do it!"

The ref came to us and said, "OK, to decide who will get the ball first, we're going to flip the coin. Now Dragon, since this is your first Strikers game, I'm going to let you call the toss. So, which side do you want to pick, heads or tails?"

"Well, I like to go with my appearance and it is a good coin so, I'll say tails, ref!" I agreed as the ref made my decision.

"OK, let's find out who won the toss. One, two, three, flip!" The referee said as the coin flew up in the air and then, it landed on tails. The referee said, "It is tails and you've won the right to start the game! Great call. So, let's place the soccer ball on the center of the field and we'll get this game started!"

Then the referee placed the ball on the center of the stadium and said, "OK, the clock is already set to three minutes and that means we are all set to play some Mario Strikers! Remember, the player with the most goals at the end of three minutes, wins the match. All right then, is Bowser ready?"

"Yes!" Bowser replied.

"Dragon, are you ready to kick?"

"Let's do it, referee! I'm all set to play and I'm ready to roll!"

"OK, once you hear my whistle, you may begin the game. So, without any further delay, I believe that it is officially time to start the game! On my whistle, 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_"

Then the whistle blew and I ran to the ball and gave it a great kick. The game clock began to go down as I run to the field. The Strikers game has begun.

I used some good techniques as I entered the opponent's goal. I gave the ball a great kick and then, it went in. The referee blew the whistle and said, "Goal, Dragon Puncher! The score is one to nothing!"

Then the scoreboard shows one to nothing with 2:30 left to play.

"OK, Bowser, your turn to kick!" The ref said as the whistle blew.

The game heats up as the clock shows the final thirty seconds and the score is tied at two goals. The referee said, "What a match! Both players have two goals and we still have less than thirty seconds left in the match. Whoever score the next goal before time is up, wins! Oh, I love this game!"

This is it! The game-winning goal is within reach. I stole the ball from Bowser and ran as fast as I could to the net. When I got there, I saw the game clock. It now shows ten seconds. That means it's all or nothing for me as I said the famous words, "Super Strike!"

"This is it, folks! Dragon Puncher is going to shoot the ball and the crowd is standing up to their feet for the big finish!" The referee shouted as I charged up my shot.

Channeling in on the ball, I've charged up and said, "**_FULL POWER!_**"

"Only five seconds left until the whistle! 4..."

"Dragon…"

"3..."

"Final…"

"2..."

"Fire Breath…"

"1..."

"_**STRIKE!**_"

With the word shouted, I gave the ball a strong kick with all my might and then, it becomes a fireball. The crowd watched and waited as I prayed for the game-winner. I held my breath and thought, "_Please make it in, please make it!_"

And then…

And then…

The ball went in the net as the buzzer sounded, ending the game. The crowd saw it all and began to cheer. I said to myself, "I scored the game-winning goal. I did it!"

The referee looked at my final shot, blew the final whistle and said, "_**GOOOOOOAAAAAL! **_It's the game-winner! Dragon Puncher has won the game with the final score of three to two thanks to the Dragon Final Fire Breath shot! What a match!"

I jumped for joy as I scored the game winner with the crowd cheering. I said, "I won, I won! Alright!"

Bowser came to me and shook my hand for a great match. Then he said, "Great kick, Dragon. You are a great competitor. Good game!"

"You too!" I replied as I shook Bowser's hand with the crowd cheering for us.


End file.
